


Always there

by FeralFighter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depressed Karkat, Drunk Karkat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/FeralFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a good nights sleep after coming home from a party, and it was...well, until one of the people crashing at your place wakes you up at the ungodly hours of the morning to tell you that your best friend is having a mental breakdown. AU, Humanstuck -I guess?- And my pathetic excuse to make up for not able to write or draw anything remotely romantic because I suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on any of my other fics, I work on this...
> 
> Cut me some slack, I'm suffering a heavy heartbreak from the recent updates at the moment (I happen to be an avid Karezi fan...I'm not convinced that it's over, for all we know, Dave may just be her moirail (not that I mind Daverezi)...I'll stop myself before I go on and on and not shut up)
> 
> Anyway, thanks to mum reading some of my work that I have to submit for an application, I am incredibly self-conscious of people I know reading my stuff...point is, she was surprised I wrote what I had and thought I had copied it from somewhere...they be fightin words! and gad damn it, I have done part time work on a farm for over 8 years, of course I was gonna pick up on shit like how things work in a wool shed! I am offended!
> 
> pfft, I know it was a compliment, I just didn't appreciate her saying that in the tone she used XD
> 
> I OWN NOTHING!

It was somewhere after 3:00am when Nepeta knocked on Terezi's bedroom door and tuned on the light, waking the blind girl and her lodger for the night, Vriska.

"Umm, Terezi? Vriska?" Nepeta squeaked. The two awoken girls glanced at the small, cat-themed girl at the door with tired, bleary eyes.

"What is it Nepeta?" Vriska yawned, eyes still squinting from having the sudden lightening of the room abusing her sleepy eyes. Terezi buried herself under her blankets, despite that the lights would do nothing to her sightless eyes, her bed was too cosy and warm for her to bother sitting up.

"Umm, we have a problem. Karkitty threw up in his sleeping bag and now he's crying."

Terezi poked her face out of her blanket, still keeping herself bundled up with a surprised look. "Huh? Is he all right? When'd he get back from Gamzee's?"

"He came back at about 2, he was fine until he threw up, I got him and the sleeping bag outside just in case he vomited all over the lounge room…He's saying bad things about himself and I didn't know what to do!"

Vriska and Terezi glanced at each other before pulled themselves out of their beds. Still rugged up in her sheets, Terezi gave the worrying girl a small smile. "It's okay Nep, I'll grab a bucket and we'll see what we can do. If it's that bad, we'll wake up Kanaya."

Nepeta nodded, leading Vriska outside while Terezi ducked into the laundry room to grab a bucket, there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her she wasn't going to like what's she was going to hear.

Her gut feeling was right.

The putrid smell of vomit and alcohol invaded the blind girl's nostrils and the heaving and sobbing indicated that what was in front of her was a pitiful sight.

Karkat was sitting under the veranda, tightly clutching one of the poles that was keeping the tin roof up and blubbering like a baby, repeating words such as 'I'm a horrible person' and 'Everyone hates me'.

"What the hell? I thought he was going to Gamzee's to get his sweater back and come straight back?" Vriska commented as she looked at Nepeta who was fidgeting under the girls stare.

"He must have been drinking since the party was still going or, well, Gamzee would still have been up." Nepeta panicked, acting as if Karkat's breakdown was her doing. The other girl's knew Nepeta didn't do anything, but Nepeta must have felt that they assumed she had some part in it.

Terezi squatted next to the crying boy and poked his arm; it seemed pretty obvious that she's never dealt with anyone in this situation, but it was the only way she could think of that would grab his attention.

"Hey Karkles, you alright?"

Karkat just wailed louder, shaking his head while his grip tightened around the post. He started coughing and gagging; Terezi quickly grabbed the bucket and pushed it in front of his face just as he began vomiting. Nepeta squatted behind the depressed boy and began rubbing his back while Vriska just continued to watch the scene.

"I'm such a failure." Karkat whispered quietly to himself. Terezi heard him but the other girls failed to.

"Blah! Speak up Karkat, I can't hear you." Vriska snapped, Nepeta and Terezi glared at the insensitive girl who only rolled her eyes at them. Couldn't she at least pretend to be considerate?

"I-I'm a fucking failure!" he scrunched up his face, trying to ignore everyone around him.

"Karkitty, you're not a failure." Nepeta tried to reassure him, with no response other than more sobbing.

"She's right Karkles, you're not even close to one."

"Yes I am! I-I'm always sc-screwi-ing up. Everyone hates me because I'm a-a horrible person and-and no one cares about me!" Tears were heavily falling down his face; he tried to sniffle but struggled from having the snot block his nose.

There was a tight clutching feeling in Terezi's chest. Not once in all the years she could remember seeing/hearing Karkat this depressing, weak, pathetic…vulnerable.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Terezi snapped, causing the sobbing mess flinch.

Karkat slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the bucket in front of him. Slowly, he let go of the post and clung onto the bucket as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"N-no one, I j-just know it's the tru-truth…I'm a horrible person"

It continued on like this for several minutes, each minute was getting more depressing as it went along; Karkat would kept degrading himself and the girls were getting tired of his consistent insults to himself.

Vriska had about enough of the crying so she leant down to Terezi, "Hey, it's way too early for this shit, maybe you should change the subject."

Terezi thought that would be the best idea, it took her a while to come up with something but she thought it would be the best plan.

"Hey Karkles, how about we talk about the beach?"

Karkat began calming down, still struggling to breathe through his nose and hiccupping but the tears had stopped.

"The beach…I like the beach. We go every year," Karkat started. The three girls sighed in relief that he finally stopped belittling himself. "Terezi and her mum would always come with us and stay at the beach house."

"That's right Karkat." Terezi couldn't help but smile, changing the subject was a very smart option.

"We always had fun…Terezi would always follow me and…It was annoying… So annoying."

Whatever fuzzy feeling Terezi felt in her stomach was gone, in fact, she was both a little pissed and a little self-conscious from that comment.

"It was so annoying…But-but she was there. Terezi was always there. She's always there for me." Karkat mumbled.

The blind girl's chest felt tight again, this was the first time Karkat had ever been so open about something and he had to in such a miserable state it was both heart-warming yet heartbreaking as her friend continued to repeat that she 'was always there for him'.

"Of course I've been there for you," Terezi grabbed hold of Karkat's hand. "We're friends right? I'll always be there."

Karkat looked at her with glassy eyes and buried his face into her shoulder as he began crying again. It stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Karkat clutching onto his friend while crying into her shoulder while the blind girl would rub circles on his back.

"Do you want us to get Kanaya?" Nepeta asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do right now."

Nepeta nodded and walked back into the house, Vriska followed, probably just so she could get out of the fresh morning air. Soon Nepeta was back with a very tired Kanaya and Vriska came back bundled up in a blanket.

"What seems to be the problem that forced the three of you to disturb me at 4 in the morning?" Kanaya asked while trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"Karkat went back to Gamzee's party because he left his sweater there. He was supposed to just grab it and come back but he must have gotten caught up with whoever was still there and had a few too many to drink. He's vomited in my lounge room and, well, I guess you can piece together the rest." Terezi answered, still trying to sooth the boy who was starting to calm down again and whimpering.

"Oh Karkat," Kanaya sighed, bending down to stroke the back of his head, "When was the last time he vomited?"

"'Bout 15 minutes ago, maybe longer." Vriska answered

Kanaya closed her eyes for a moment before coming up with a response. "I think he'll be alright to go back to bed."

"Umm, he kinda vomited in his sleeping bag…" Nepeta pointed out, looking a little further up to see where she sat the now desecrated sleeping bag under the veranda.

"We've got spare blankets and a pillow if he hasn't vomited on the mattress or his pillow." Terezi told the cat girl, who answered her with a 'no'.

"Right, I'll grab the blankets and you guys get him inside." Vriska said as she rushed back inside, can't blame her, they've only gotten about 2-3 hours of sleep at the moment.

Kanaya and Nepeta helped Terezi and Karkat up since Karkat seemed to refuse letting go of the girl, and carefully guided him back into the house. Kanaya strayed off to the kitchen to get something while Terezi and Nepeta continued to lead the intoxicated boy to the lounge room where they found Vriska setting up the blankets.

"Thanks Vrisk."

"No prob, now I'm heading back to bed before something else comes up and I snap someone's neck." She yawned before leaving the room and heading back to Terezi's room.

Kanaya had walked back in just as Vriska was leaving, with a cup of water in her hand. Karkat had finally let go of Terezi and rugged himself up in his sheets. Kanaya handed him the cup of water and patted his head while he took small sips of water.

"Alright Karkat, when you're done I think it's time to go to sleep." Kanaya said gently, as if he was just a 4 year old child.

Karkat nodded, finishing off the rest of his drink before sitting down, Nepeta had to hold his hand to keep him steady so he wouldn't fall flat on his arse. Terezi helped tuck him in and placed the bucket next to his bed just in case he vomits and was about to stand up and head back to her room until a hand grabbed onto hers.

"Don't let go." Karkat whined, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Err, Karkat?"

"Please, just stay like this for a while…Don't let go."

Terezi didn't know what to do, she was basically on the verge of falling asleep but her friend wouldn't let her go. Kanaya wore a face of concern and was about to say something but the blind girl had cut her off.

"Don't worry Karkles, I'm right here." Terezi whispered, which helped calm the boy down. Nepeta climbed back into her sleeping bag, still watching what was happening and Kanaya was debating with herself on whether she should tell Karkat that he needs to let go of Terezi or if she should just go back to her bed.

"Thank you….Don't let go." Karkat murmured quietly, repeating himself to tell Terezi 'don't let go'. He continues to repeat himself over and over, gradually getting slower and quieter until he finally stopped and fell into a peaceful asleep.

Terezi sighed tiredly as she pried her hand away from the sleeping boys grip; she let out a yawn before anyone could say anything.

"Is Karkitty going to be alright?"

"It appears so. I'm off now; I'll hopefully be able to get at least a couple more hours of sleep," Kanaya also let out a yawn before leaving the room. "Good night."

"Good night." The two girls said back.

Terezi sat there a little longer, letting what had just transpired sink in. this was the first time she had ever seen Karkat so vulnerable and that worried her.

"Umm, Terezi?"

"Huh?" The blind girl snapped out of her train of thought and faced the cat girl, "Oh, sorry Nep, I should let you get to sleep." Terezi pulled herself up, giving her legs a small stretch to loosen her muscles.

"It's alright," Nepeta said, burying herself deeper into her bag until she was comfortable, "G'night."

" 'Night." And with that, Terezi went back to her room, struggling to sleep the rest of the night as the scenario played over and over in her head until she eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a good idea at the time...then again, I'm having another late night
> 
> Fun fact, this is based off a real life experience from a year or two back, I have no idea why I thought this would be a good plot for a oneshot but whatever, I'm about to knock off anyways...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
